What I've Done
by caitewarren
Summary: AU,to s6.In Chris-crossed Paige's 17-year-old daughter travels back in time to aid in the process of saving Wyatt, and gets to learn the family she never really knew
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed**

**Chriscrossed-Right After The scene where Paige and Piper learn that Phoenix witches can reform **

"Well this doesn't explain why she'd come back from the future just to kill him," Paige whispers.

I took a deep breath, it was now or never. And Chris was already hurt, so now sounded better.

"She was sent back to bring him back," I say walking towards them.

Maybe not the best way I could have introduced my self. They looked so much younger than I ever remembered and what was with my mom's hair color? Right she's in her twenties right now. Well that's creepy, I'm almost the same age as her right now, my mother. Piper's hands raised and she glared at me, with such anger. I have never been at the receiving end of Piper's powers before and I didn't wanna try it out now.

"I'm not evil I swear. My name's Tam, Tam Ma-Mitchell," I say quickly, and then I raise my hands in surrender, "I swear, please I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to help Chris,"

Paige scowls a bit, and I can't say I'm not hurt. There's no pretending that I wasn't hurt, that mom didn't trust me.

"She's telling the truth," Phoebe vouches for me.

Piper turns to look at Leo and then at me, "Bianca's a hired gun, who hired her?"

I look at my feet, "I can't say,"

"You're just as bad as he is with this future stuff," she complains.

**Charmed**

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys. You must be under some kind of spell, you have to fight this," Leo states.

I shake my head at him. They were for loss of better words bewitched. I watch my mother and Aunt orb away. She climbs up the steps and Leo groans in frustration and stares at me.

"Can you write a reversal spell?" he asks, "or make a potion, I'll be here with Chris,"

"You trust me?" I ask.

He pauses for a moment, "I'm not sure yet, but right now we're kind of out of options,"

I nod and start to head for the steps. There was a reason why the Charmed ones were so strong for a little while at least. They didn't trust anyone but family. I start mixing the ingredients into the caldron and wait for the small puff of smoke. The sound of a crash made me look up.

"Leo?" I scream.

No answer. Taking the potion I orbed down the steps, Leo was unconscious and I just caught the end of Bianca shimmering with Chris.

"Dammit," I mutter before walking towards Leo and began to shake him.

He mumbles something incoherent and rolls over.

"I've got the potions, you get Piper and I'll get Paige and we'll meet up at Phoebe's,"

Okay, think of Mom. Almost immediately I can sense her and I disappear. When I reappear, she's in bed with another guy whose not my father I am now scarred forever. I close my eyes as I throw the potion.

"Look we've gotta save Chris, Bianca's got him,"

**Charmed**

I orb in just behind the sisters, Chris stares at me and his mouth gaps open.

"Hey future girl!" Piper calls out.

Piper throws a potion towards Bianca. Bianca throws a dagger and smashes the bottle in mid-air. Bianca shimmers out. Piper freezes the dagger. Bianca shimmers back in beside Piper, grabs the dagger and holds it against Piper's throat. My arms went up.

"You were saying?" and she turns to me, "nice seeing you again Tam, you gonna kill me? I'll kill her first,"

I gulp and lower my hands.

"Good girl," she grins.

"We might still have enough potion to vanquish you," Mom says from behind her.

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the power of two will do. Won't you, Paige? You'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now put the viles down slowly,"

I look away.

"Bianca don't, if you kill her there's not gonna be a future for us to go back to," Chris reasons.

"What do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"You'll see if you live long enough," Bianca lowers the dagger and she takes Chris' hands.

I step forward, "don't go Chris, he'll kill you,"

"I have to, she took my powers," he answers, "finish what I started Tam,"

I shake my head no.

"Piper freeze him!" Phoebe suggests.

Piper tries to freeze them but can't. Bianca grins and Chris looks at his feet.

"Uh I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he?" asks Piper.

**Charmed**

I watched the portal fade away and in my anger I flicked my wrists instantly the wall burst into flames.

"Wow!" Phoebe says.

**Charmed**

"Trust works both ways Chris," Leo remarks.

I snort in spite of it, he was still always giving out wise words of wisdom.

"What powers do you have future girl?" asks Paige.

"Well I can make things go on fire, or liquidize and I can make things blow up," I answer, "and I can orb,"

Piper's brows furred, "can't you freeze things too?"

No, that was Kat's power. Kat oh god, I sniffed back the tears.

"My twin sister could, but she's dead," I say bluntly and I turn, "excuse me,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey?" I call out softly to Chris whose sitting on the bed at P3, drinking a beer.

He looks up weakly, his eyes are puffy and red. I swallow and take the seat next to him and I pull him close. And he leans into my embrace, and I rub his back up and down.

"It's okay," I whisper, "it's okay I promise,"

"No it's not, he killed her," he mutters into my ear, "murdered her,"

"But we'll save him, and Mellie, Prue, and Patty and Penny, think of all the good that'll come with saving him,"

Chris looked away and wiped his nose on his sleeve. A thought had occurred to him a while ago, Wyatt was the reason the world was in chaos and was also the reason he knew Bianca.

"Do you think I'd meet her again? If we change the future?" he asks.

I gulp again, "I don't know, but I think if it's meant to be it'll find a way,"

He looks at me, a crooked grin on his face, "you'd make a great whitelighter,"

And he grabs my hand, "and one day a great mother Tam,"

I tilt my head at him, he always managed to change the subject when he was upset. This time to something that I dreamed of, having a family of my own where I can raise my own children in safety well at least safer than what I was raised in, an small cough alerted us to Piper's presence.

"I've brought a few extra blankets for Tam," she holds them up as evidence, "and I'm sorry Chris,"

"Thanks," I say for him and take them from her, she smiles at me before closing the door and leaving us alone.

I unfold the blankets and motion with my head for Chris to get into them.

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll make do. Now you need your sleep, especially now," I tell him and he doesn't move, "don't make my come up with a spell to tie you to that bed,'

He moved to the bed and I pulled the covers up over him, having no where else to really go, I orb back to the manor, Piper is standing over the table alone. A sad expression on her face.

"Everything okay?"

She looks a bit startled to see me, "everything's fine,"

"Where are Phoebe and Paige?" I ask.

"They moved out,"

**A/N: a filler, what episode next**


	3. Chapter 3

I froze, and my mouth opened a bit at this statement. Never in the other future did this happen, I grew up in this very home. Mom had said they were stronger together and now that they had all these magical kids they needed to be even stronger.

"Moved out?"

"Did I stutter or something?" asks Piper, "because I thought I was being pretty clear,"

"Perfect," I answer a bit afraid of her tone of voice, I knew it quite well, "why did they?"

"Not that it involves you," Piper begins, "they think they've found love and who am I to stop them?"

Oh that kinda involves me, I wanted to say but I knew Chris would kill me if I give away this secret right now. But I wasn't too good at math, but I knew Chris and Wyatt were about a year and ten months about and Wyatt would be in one less than a few months I cringed. Leo had left immediately after Chris had come back, he wasn't with Piper right now.

"What about you?" I couldn't help but to ask, "with the firemen?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you here to save my son? Not here to invade our personal lives?" asks Piper and she looked down for a minute, "sorry, it's just these past few months haven't been the easiest for me,"

I have never seen her admit something had been wrong, she always had been so strong when I was kid. It was a bit terrifying even now to see her say she was breaking under stress.

"How's Chris?" Piper asks.

"Not great, he'll manage somehow he always does. Do you need any help?" I ask.

She tilts her head a bit before biting her lip, "maybe you can help me wash the dishes, or you can just keep me company as I rant,"

"Okay," I mutter.

I follow her into the kitchen, and she hands me a towel. She turns on the sink and begins to scrub at the dishes.

"Do you know us in the future?" asks Piper suddenly.

I wonder how much Chris would consider too much, I'll just be vague, "yeah who doesn't know the Charmed ones?"

"I mean personally?"

"Yeah,"

Piper nods and hands me the plate to dry, "I was just wondering why none of us came back to save Wyatt,"

"You're dead," I blurt out quickly.

She drops the plate she was holding, and places her hands over her chest and walks out of the kitchen. I orb out and she's sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Sorry,"

"It's alright, I was kind of suspecting it myself," she gives a strained laugh, "guess I don't ever get white hair huh?"

I didn't answer, sticking my hands into my pockets. It was already too much, but a part of me wanted to stop it. Wanted to give them advance warning for that day, even though it was almost fifteen years from now.

"Are you and Chris family?"

"Technically we're cousins, but since my parents died he's been taking care of me, I kind of think of him as an older brother now,"

Piper nods. Wyatt's cries sounded around in the room. She picks him and cradles him close and kisses him, her lips lingering on his blonde curls.

"Every moment counts," she whispers and I feel a sharp pain.

I shouldn't have told her that, I really shouldn't have.

"We'll save him Piper," I tell her.

And I made myself stop before saying stop himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Takes Place During 6x13:Used Karma **

**Scene: Phoebe opts not to hunt the demons, so Piper and Paige call in Tam.**

"Tam!" I can hear my mother calling for me, I look up at Chris.

He hadn't slept in days, really since his own mother kicked him yet. Albeit she didn't know she was his mother, but it still hurt him. He was trying to keep his distance, and I wanted to keep mine for his sake.

"Go," he mutters, "I'll call you if I need you,"

I orb into the kitchen.

"We need your help for a demon vanquish," Mom tells me.

"More or less your fire power," Piper adds, "Phoebe's a bit tired, so would you mind?"

I shrug, "not at all,"

"Good, I'll go check on Wyatt and then we'll be off for the vanquish,"

Richard calls my mother into the other room, I throw him a dirty glare. I didn't like him and not just because he wasn't my father. There was something off about him, something that was bugging me.

Mom noticed I was eavesdropping and raised her eyebrow, "how about you go get the book?"

I orb away, towards the attic. She didn't _have _to say it like that, I reason to myself. Before flipping through the book, heck I didn't know what I was looking for. Chris and I had been looking for leads, I'm not sure which one they were after.

"Hey," Piper calls out, Paige and Richard behind her, "what have you got?"

"Well nothing," I answer, "you didn't exactly tell me what I'm looking for,"

**Charmed**

I walked behind my aunt and mother, mainly because the tunnel was too small for the three of us, and other reason was that their arms were chained together. I was just here for my power, not because they wanted me here that sting a bit.

"You're the one who wanted to look for the swarm king in the first place," Piper spats at Paige.

"Yeah, that's when I thought it was a hive, not so much a maze. Oh, no. Is this starting to look familiar? Are we...?" Paige trails off.

"Going in a circle?" I suggest, "yes,"

"Well then let's just orb home," Mom answers.

"Since when are you in such a hurry to get home?"

"It's Richard. Anytime he's alone for too long bad things start to happen," Mom explains.

"Then dump him," I answer, but before she could snap at me there were sound of footprints, my hands go up, "should we follow them?"

"Good idea," Piper tells me.

**Charmed**

I flop onto the sofa the minute we orb back into the manor, yawning.

"How many did we get? Fifteen?" I ask.

"I stopped counting," Piper answered.

"I don't know. I stopped counting at dawn. I'm gonna go crash. Actually, I'm gonna go check on Richard and then go crash,"

I roll my eyes at the mention of his name. Piper looks at her as if she was nuts.

"But wait, we know where the king is now. So we gotta get Phoebe so we can go back and get him!"

"No. I am taking a hot bath and curling into a nice warm bed," and before Piper or I could say anything, she orbed away.

Piper looks at me and I mutter, what I thought was under my breath, "that's mom for you,"

Piper titled her head at first and shook her head, "No,"

Her eyes widen, I stand immediately my heart racing. Why was I the one who had to slip? Maybe she won't notice.

"Mom?" asks Piper, and her gaze softens, "good god, why didn't we see it before?"

"No, no, no!" I cry out, "See what? There's nothing!"

"You know your voice gets higher when you lie?" asks Piper, "just like…your mother's,"

I started to shake my head before I realize it's useless, "I was always a bad liar,"

Piper opened her mouth to comment, but Phoebe walked in wearing a very skimpy outfit. My family is trying to scar me, I decided.

"Bonjour! Bonjour!"

"Bonjour?" I ask while Piper asks, "what the heck are you wearing?"

"Oh, just a little something to help me win my boyfriend back. Showing a little skin never hurt,"

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," I note.

**Charmed **

**Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there. Paige is reading a book. Phoebe sits on a chair, Tam standing near Piper**

"Sit or I will freeze. We need to figure out who's karma you got," Piper tells Phoebe.

"I'll never tell, Je ne fait pas ca," Phoebe spat at us.

"Okay she's French, bad karma…Napoleon?" suggests Mom.

I didn't know history too well, but I knew that was completely ridiculous, "I doubt that,"

"Phoebe's not our only problem, that whole auditorium saw magic," Leo informs us.

"We'll fix Phoebe first, that later, maybe you should go check on Wyatt,"

"He's fine," Leo insists and an than at Piper's glare, "I'll go,"

And he orbs away. I hadn't gone to school for very long before Wyatt took over. It must have been right before I turned thirteen, Mom and the Aunts died three years before that, I still shuddered at the memory.

"Tam got any ideas?"

"Uh…Marie Antoinette, Queen Isabella, the she-wolf of France?" those were names I could remember from the stories Victor would tell us, when he was still alive when he was still trying to give us a normal life.

"Now you insult me, I hate France," Phoebe dryly tells me.

**Charmed**

Paige walked upstairs, saying she needed to get rest. Piper taps my shoulder.

"We should talk,"

And I had to resist the urge to groan, but I knew that was too be expected. I follow her up the stairs towards the attic.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you're Paige's daughter?" asks Piper.

"Well first off, do you see her right now?" I ask, "she's nothing like the mother I grew up with!"

"So you're saying Paige matures?" asks Piper slight amusement in her tone, she stands near the book.

"I guess she had too, I mean it's not exactly like she could get unpregnant," and I knew that wasn't a word, but I didn't care.

"And Richard isn't your father that's why you hate him so much?" asks Piper and at my mouth hanging open she adds, "your dirty side glares need to be on the side just a bit more,"

I smirk despite the situation. Piper smiles back at me.

"So I still don't get why you and Chris didn't just tell us that you were our children? It would made things a heck of a lot easier for both of you,"

"Chris? Whoa-wait-what?" I blurt out.

"Well, you and Chris are cousins…..and Chris is half-whitelighter, if you're Paige's kid that kind of only leaves me as the only other sister who could have a half-whitelighter child and let's face it Phoebe's not gonna hook up with a whitelighter,"

**A/N: I took this idea and ran with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been exactly a week since I had quite literally begged Piper to not tell Chris, that it was better that I did. Chris was starting to notice something was up with me, but so far I've been waiting for the "right" moment, but really I was kind of nervous of his reaction with me.

Chris and I were standing in the underworld, when we both heard Leo's call for the two of us.

"Since when are you on his side?" Mom asked of Piper, who smiles coyly at her.

Chris and I stare at them, a bit confused as to what they were asking.

"There's a big problem with magic school-

"Magic school?" I ask and Mom looks at me, "I use to go there when my mom and-well my mom was off fighting demons,"

Chris glares at me, it's a warning and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Anyway, the headless horsemen is kind of loose-

"Headless horsemen? It's real?" Chris asks almost in awe, as he looked up at me.

The horsemen was bit of a legend at magic school, the older students use to tell it to scare the younger ones.

"Very real, we need you to watch after Wyatt," Piper says.

"Why me?" asks Chris.

"Because I trust you," Piper answers and Chris looks a bit shocked, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Piper smiles before turning back to her very confused sisters and husband, who are giving us all looks.

"Well are we gonna go slay a horse or not?" she demands.

And with a flurry of white and blue orbs they disappeared. Chris folded his arms and stared at me.

"Wanna explain why Piper trusts me?"

I sigh exasperated and thankfully I was saved by Wyatt's cries, "looks like Wyatt needs us,"

And I orb to the nursery, and slowly lift the future of all evil into my arms and gently rock him.

"Look I've got a demon whose able to sense evil, if we can get him here-

"Are you nuts? Do you have a death wish? If they catch us-

"Which is why you'll be watching for them," he explains and at my look, "do you want to find the evil that turns Wyatt or not?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think this is the right way,"

"Well its way isn't it?"

**Charmed**

Before I could open my mouth to warn Chris, Mom and Leo walked in. I had never seen Leo so angry before, mainly because I hadn't seen him much, he was never around.

"I can explain!" Chris yells out.

Leo goes right to Wyatt, "are you okay, buddy?"

"What was he doing?" Mom demanded.

"Nothing! Well nothing bad," Chris cries.

"Nothing bad? He's a demon!"

I gulp, this was not going to end well. Least Piper knew who we were, if we get kicked out again.

"Get out of here," Leo tells Chris through clenched teeth, he disappears in orbs.

Leo and Mom turn on me, Mom in a cold voice asks, "that includes you, go!"

Her words of full of hate and it's like my heart is tearing in two, I orb towards where I could sense Chris was standing on the bridge. I couldn't help this time but cry.

"Shush, she's not your mother not yet," he hugs me close, and I burry my head into his chest, "shh it's okay,"

"No it's not," I mutter, "it's not, we're not anywhere close to finding what happens to Wy and our own family hates us and Chris you're in danger of ceasing to exist!"

"Tam, you worry too much,"

"And you don't worry enough for being Piper's son!" I complain, "promise me, you won't cease to exist Chris, I'd miss you too much,"

Chris didn't answer me, as he released me.

"Come on, maybe we can go ask your mother for help,"

**Charmed **

Chris and I orb into the kitchen, both staring around. Mom walks in, her expression becomes angry upon seeing us.

"What are the two of you doing here?" she asks.

"Please," and my voice broke, "we need your help,"

She folds her arms over her chest, and shakes her head no, "after what you pulled? Listen, I have enough juvenile delinquents to take care of. Thanks,"

**Charmed-Phoebe's Future Quest**

Phoebe walked further through the veil, on the floor is a bunch of toys scattered, and a blanket with two identical babies. Sitting beside them is Wyatt, he's about six and a brunette boy, they're starring intently at the babies. Piper walks in, smiling, Paige dressed in robes walks in behind her.

"Hey boys," and both of them pop their heads up, "you wanna hold them?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt cries while the brunette says, "yes please,"

Paige motions for the sofa, and Phoebe tilts her head. The boys sit shoulder to shoulder on the sofa, Wyatt with a smirk kicks his brother's legs.

"Ow!" he cries out.

"Wyatt do not kick your little brother," Piper warns, as Paige places a twin in each of their arms.

"Little brother?" Phoebe whispers.

Piper takes the camera from the table, "Pheebs you wanna join in the picture?"

"Um, okay," and that's when she notices she's very pregnant and slowly takes her seat next to the brunette boy.

Piper places her finger near the button, "Chris….see if you can get(she pauses, not sure which twin it is)

"Tam, Chris has got Tam," Paige supplies.

"Tam? Chris?" and before anyone answers her question, the camera flashes and Paige and Piper walk away.

Tam begins to get fussy in his arms and the brunette boy turns to her, "Aunt Phoebe, we need your help,"

**Charmed**

I follow behind Phoebe and Chris, Mom smiles at the sight of her.

"You're okay Phoebe, I was getting worried," she states.

"What, you don't trust me?" Chris snaps.

"Separate subject," Leo answers.

I look around, noticing that Piper's missing.

"Where's Piper?" Phoebe voices my concern.

"You're not gonna like it….but she's been kidnapped,"

"What?" Chris and Phoebe ask at the same time.

I shrug it off, "she's fine, I mean Chris is,"

And that got three very confused glares from Phoebe, Paige and Leo and one angry glare from Leo.

"What the hell does that mean?" asks Leo.

Chris looks flustered, "she's just saying things, look the important thing is killing the horsemen and finding Piper,"

**Charmed**

Instead of going back to the P3, where we were sure to run into the sisters, I orbed back to the bridge. It was the place Chris had taken me, right after the funeral for our mothers. It was the first time we promised we'd look after each other, who else was left to watch after us anyway?

"Hey," Paige calls out.

I turn around, "hey, you come here to tell me to get lost again?"

Paige shakes her head, "no, I didn't. Piper's been acting strange around you, she's broken up with the firemen she was crazy about and now Phoebe's hiding something and you and Chris are in the center of it, I want you to tell me what they know,"

I clench my hands into fists, "I want to tell you, I do Paige really. But I can't, whatever they know they found out by themselves,"

"Thought you might say that," and she drops a potion at my feet, "who are you really?"

"Tamora Patricia Mitchell," I answer against my will, I can't even fight it.

Her eyes narrow at me, "and who is Chris really?"

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, Piper and Leo's second son," and she gasps at me, and looks away.

"He's my nephew? Future is my nephew?" she looks up at me, "and who does that make you?"

"Your daughter," I answer and she blinks in surprise.

"My daughter? I'm a mother?" and her voice is disbelieving.

"Well you're the one who put the truth potion on me, you tell me," I fold my arms.

Her skin turns even paler, as she walks towards the beam and slowly falls down. Instantly I lean down, worried.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Mom?" she whistles, "never did I ever think I'd really be a mom, thought that was more of Piper's gig,"

"Well if it helps, you were a good mom," I whisper, "and I loved you a lot,"

"Really? Tam, I am so sorry, if I had known,"

"Yeah, well you didn't," I blurt out, and her hand reaches for mine and squeezes it.

"I'm sorry," and then after a pause she adds, "who else knows about you?"

"Piper, and maybe Phoebe," I answer.

**A/N: hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I watched in amazement as my mother orbed away, disappeared left me alone. Was she that ashamed of me? For the first time in a long time I collapse onto the bridge and cry. A good cry, I hadn't cried since the day Kat died. God, Kat. Hope Mom doesn't pick up on that, I couldn't tell her. Couldn't even talk to Chris about her death.

**Meanwhile in the Manor 3rd Person**

"You knew she was my daughter and didn't tell me?" Paige roared out, Piper was cleaning dishes over the sink and turned slightly.

In utter shock Piper asked, "she told you herself?"

Paige scoffed for a moment but shook her head no, "I was curious as to why you broke up with the fireman or why Phoebe's acting so weirdly. I cast a truth potion on her, god I'm not even a mother yet and I'm already screwing this up so badly."

"Paige. She loves you, you most be blind not to see it. Where is she?"

Paige buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I left her on the bridge, Piper I was in so much shock and anger because my sister would keep this from me."

Piper looked down, feeling a bit sympathetic for Paige but more for Tam.

"Paige you've gotta go talk to her. You're her mother."

"Hearing that makes it sound so-

"What real? Paige nothing is going to change the fact that you're her mother and leaving is probably going to break her heart. She just-

Paige held up her hand, "I know. I know."

She orbed away, and gasped when she saw Tam curled in a ball rocking back and forth.

**Back to Tam's Point of View**

"Tam?" my mother's voice calls out sweetly, I flinched away from her hands and was actually a bit glad when she looked hurt by it.

Paige sunk next to me, Paige I kept telling myself over and over again. Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige and then an annoying little voice was going Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom.

"I'm doing a real bad job at this aren't I?" Paige asks softly.

I choke back a sob and mutter out, "you do a good job in the future, least before you die."

Paige looks flabbergasted, she must have forgot about the truth potion. She quickly recovers and puts on a brave face, one that I knew all too well.

"I die huh?" she whispers, "Sorry about that."

"Not your fault. It was Wyatt's all Wyatt's," I couldn't hide the venom in my voice, "well not all his, he didn't pull the trigger but he ordered it I know he did!"

"I believe you. And I want to say that I'm sorry Tam. I didn't know really, but I want to make it up to you, maybe we can figure out this Mom thing together."

"Really?" and my voice breaks.

Every time I stared up at the sky at night back home, when the smoke cleared just enough where I could see the stars I'd wish for her. Wish for her to come back and just hold me once more and tell me that we could figure it out.

"Yeah," And there's tears brimming in her eyes, "we'll figure it out together."

Before I could stop myself I wrap my arms around her neck, her arms slowly rub my back in circles just like she use to. I wonder if it was instinct or not, but either way I sink into her embrace.

I wasn't sure exactly how long the two of us were like that, but I felt the familiar sense of orbs before we were in the manor, on her bed.

"You need sleep Tam. Those circles aren't good for beauty, you'll get wrinkles early." She pulls the covers out from underneath me and pulls them back over and tucks me in, as if I were five again and I enjoyed every minute of it.

Her hand briefly touched my left cheek, "go to sleep okay? Your Aunts and I are gonna have to a chat. Don't worry we'll help you and everything will be okay."

"Promise?" I murmur.

"Promise."

**A/N: are you guys still interested?**


End file.
